


Let's Get This Bread

by foldedchip



Series: Mao Mao: Buddy Cop AU [1]
Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: AU Where China is Decent and Allows Same-Sex Marriage, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, B-), Buddy Cop AU, Cop AU, Early Mornings, M/M, Mao is a fiesty lad, Memes, Mornings, Motorcycles, Pre-Adorabat, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, They are married, as per usual, beijing, can be read as platonic or romantic, i guess, i mean the title is "let's get this bread", if you're reading this as romantic, the aerocycle is a motorcycle, what were you expecting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20482664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldedchip/pseuds/foldedchip
Summary: Mao and Badger start their day as Beijing cops. Mao, being a feisty boi, starts his days with a kick.





	Let's Get This Bread

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe that no one else has done a Buddy-Cop AU for Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart! I wanted to start with just a little taste of what this AU would be like! I really hope to write (and read) more about it.

Mao boarded his police bike, the Aerocycle (as he’d named it from an anime), while it chugged to life.

“Ah, let’s get this bread,” he growled, taking a sip of his black coffee.

“You say this every morning…” his partner sighed, wrapping his arms around Mao’s waist for safety.

Mao popped his helmet on.

“ _ Let’s gain this grain… _ ”

Mao backed out of the parking lot and directed the vehicle toward the road.

“Badger, you need to be passionate about what you do, especially when it’s as important as being a police officer. We save lives, here.”

“You started throwing  _ that  _ around after escorting that dude to the hospital after he broke his nose with that Wiimote.” Brandon “Badger” Clops laughed.

“As I said, we are saving lives.”

The Arocycle roared down the streets of Beijing, Mao swerving a bit more aggressively than needed around corners. Badger Clops let out a breath that he didn’t know he was holding when Mao finally turned onto the highway.

The highway was aglow with the lights of a thousand passing cars. The street was slick with last night’s rain, but the drops on the Aerocycle’s windshield melted into gold beads.

Badger rested his chin on Mao’s helmet with a “clink”, his large, soft body pleasantly warming Mao’s back in the wet of the morning. Mao leaned into his partner, keeping his sharp eyes on the road.

Badger let his gaze wander upward at the cloud-streaked sky, which melted between purple and blue.

Somehow, within the heavy traffic buzz, the morning was a quiet one.

**Author's Note:**

> I really want to do more of this alternate universe, but I can't really think of ideas for it! If you write a suggestion or a prompts, there's like a 95% chance that I'll write it.
> 
> Anyone's welcome to write about/draw/do anything else with this version of Mao Mao! I would love to see more of this little AU!
> 
> Edit: I made a vine comp, bois
> 
> https://www.wevideo.com/view/1454910501


End file.
